I am not a pirateam I?
by Nakaia Aidan-Sun
Summary: This is my first Newsies Slash...so please read it if you like slash and tell me if I should write more or just give up on it all together BlinkMush...Sorry if the format turns out weird.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything…I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
Author's Note: Happy Blink Week, even if this will probably be late coming onto Fanfiction.net on account that my MSN isn't working. It's going to be a one shot, which I'm trying to get used to. If you haven't seen Pirates of the Caribbean yet you should it's so awesome!! But don't worry, this story has nothing to do with the movie, it's just a really good movie.  
  
I AM NOT A PIRATE…am I?  
  
"Hey! Kid! Where are you Kid?" Mush yelled out as he entered the lodging house, his best friend and selling partner had disappeared while they were selling papes at the Harbor.  
  
Mush looked around, but to no avail, Kid Blink was gone, but where?  
  
Blink opened his eye to complete darkness; it was stuffy…like he was in a sack. Wait a second…he was in a sack!  
  
"Hey! Is anyone there?" Blink yelled, the last thing he remembered he and Mush were selling papes, then they went in opposite directions to sell to certain people…there was a guy with a wooden leg who had asked him his name. Of course Blink answered on the condition that they would buy a pape, but then it had gone dark…and the next thing he knew he was here.  
  
Blink heard people whispering loudly about his being awake.  
  
"Mush? Cowboy? Racetrack? Is that you? This isn't funny!" Blink yelled out, sure he knew that it probably wasn't them, but it was worth a try.  
  
Blink heard more people whispering then a door opened and it all went quiet.  
  
"Captain Fredric, sir, he's awake, what are we supposed to do now?" Came a voice that was much louder than the whispers that he had heard earlier.  
  
"Very good Will, why's he still in that sack?" Another voice asked. Blink could only assume that it was this Captain Fredric guy.  
  
"Get him out of that sack, now you bloody sons of a gun." The first voice yelled out once more.  
  
Blink felt as though he were flying for a second, then he fell out of the sack-head first.  
  
"Ouch!" He looked around him to see many strangely dressed people. "Um, who are you and where am I?"  
  
A man who was about Blink's height took a step forward, he had on a silly three-cornered hat and a long red coat, "I am Captain Fredric Filly," Blink began to laugh uncontrollably at the name, but then a man who was shorter than Race pointed a pistol at him, he quickly stopped and the Captain continued, "and this is my crew…"  
  
Blink looked around him to see about ten men, "Your crew?"  
  
"Not all of them of course, but some just a small amount of course, I have a huge crew, after all we are pirates!"  
  
"P-pirates?" Blink asked, he had been asked once by Les if he was one, but still didn't know what they were.  
  
"Yes, Pirates, you know, stealing, plundering, and all of that good stuff." The short man explained, this short guy, or Will as the Captain had called him earlier smiled at him.  
  
"Oh, right…and why am I here?" Blink was still completely lost as to what a pirate was, but he didn't really care right now, he was supposed to meet Mush at Tibby's at about three…and he guessed it was past three by the way his stomach was growling.  
  
"Why are you here?" One of the other pirates repeated. They all began to laugh as though everyone should know the answer.  
  
But they stopped suddenly, then another pirate spoke up, "That's a good question."  
  
"Ya, Why IS he here?" Will asked.  
  
Captain Fredric shook his head, "You my dear young boy, are here because you are a very important pirate."  
  
"Oh, that makes sense, I shoulda kn -Wait! I'm not a pirate!" Blink responded.  
  
"Of course, you're a pirate, I mean look you have on an eye-patch!" One of the random pirates piped in.  
  
"Ya, and why would anyone who wasn't a pirate have an eye-patch?" questioned another.  
  
Blink rolled his eye, "Because I only have one eye and I'm a Newsie so I don't have enough money to buy even a wooden eye."  
  
The pirates began to laugh.  
  
"Ya, right, like that would happen." A third random pirate piped in.  
  
Captain Fredric smiled; he must have found this conversation amusing. "My dear young pirate, have you ever tried to remove your eye-patch?"  
  
"No, why would I do that?" Blink answered, if he had ever done that he couldn't remember it, and it sure woulda scared the snot out of Snipeshooter to see that he had no eye. Blink grinned; he had to remember to do that once he got back.  
  
"Remove it." Captain Fredric commanded.  
  
"Never." Blink spat. "I don't want to be made fun of anymore than I already am."  
  
"Remove it men," Captain Fredric commanded once more.  
  
The pirates closest to him came over and pulled it off. To Blink the whole room shifted.  
  
"Did the ship just move?" Blink asked.  
  
"No, you are seeing things out of both eyes for possibly the first time since you mother took you away from us." Captain Fredric said with an evil grin, "Give me the eye-patch."  
  
Will grabbed the eye-patch then walked over to the captain, "Why do you want the kid's eye-patch, sir?"  
  
"His name isn't Kid!" Captain Fredric stated.  
  
"Actually, it is. The name's Kid Blink." Blink said with a grin, but then Captain Fredric glared at him.  
  
"No son of mine will call himself that!" He spat with a look of total disgust.  
  
"That may be so, but I ain't your son." Blink stated as the whispering began again.  
  
"You may not remember it, but you are my son."  
  
"Prove it." Blink was being a bit irritating, but heck, it was fun.  
  
Captain Fredric smiled, "Your mother's name was Medda, and you were born on May 28th. And, there is a treasure map, right here." He pulled out a knife and cut open Blink's eye-patch  
  
Blink couldn't argue with him about those facts, because let's just put it this way, he didn't even know his mother's name, or his birthday. "Why would there be a treasure map in my eye-patch?"  
  
"Because your mother stole it from the formal captain, and put it in there for safe keeping, she then sent you away in a boat, alone. She then left to find a safe place where she could keep a good eye on you to make sure that nothing bad happened. And that I didn't get a hold of this." Captain Fredric smiled then pulled out a folded up piece of paper from inside the eye-patch.  
  
"So, can I call you Daddy?" Blink asked smiling; he was going to be so annoying that they would have to let him go for sanity's sake.  
  
"Only if I can all you by your real name." Captain Fredric responded.  
  
"I have a real name?" Blink asked. Captain Fredric nodded. "What is it?"  
  
"Fredric Bran Trey Parker Anthony George Percival William Filly the fifty- second."  
  
"Um…I'll stick with Kid Blink if that's okay wid you. But y'all can call me Kid…or Blink."  
  
Captain Fredric smiled, "Okay Blink, you may call me father."  
  
"Okay Papa." Blink said grinning. Hey, if Davey could do it why couldn't he.  
  
Mush sat worriedly on his bed; it had been three days since Blink had disappeared.  
  
"Hey Cowboy, have you seen Kid anywhere?"  
  
"Nope, sorry Mush, I talked to Spot, and he said he hasn't been anywhere near Brooklyn. Did you try looking near the harbor?" Jack asked trying to smile, he had given up trying to convince Mush that Blink was a big boy and could take care of himself that morning, and was now starting to worry.  
  
"Ya, I was selling my papes there today. Nobodies seen him nowhere." Mush looked over to Blink's bunk, which Snitch had started to use. "I'm worried about 'im, Jack. I shouldn't have left 'im, we shoulda stuck together, like we always did."  
  
"Don't worry Mush, I talked to Davey…he said he will come by tonight and he might be able to help us find him." Jack said smiling as Race walked in.  
  
"Race! D'ja see Kid?" Mush asked.  
  
"No, sorry Mush, but someone did tell me that they saw a newsie by the harbor bein' taken by a bunch of pirates." Race said.  
  
Mush jumped to his feet. "Race! It isn't funny to joke around about things like this. Kid is gone and he might not be coming back!"  
  
"Whoa, Mush, calm down. I'm not joking. It's the truth. So do you want to come down to the docks with me tomorrow to look for him?" Race asked.  
  
"Of course I do." Mush sat down again, "But do we have to wait until tomorrow?"  
  
Race nodded, "We can sell our papes down there."  
  
Mush finally gave in.  
  
"Yes! I win again!" Blink exclaimed with a grin, "Man, you guys are even worse then Race."  
  
"Wait a sec, you know Racetrack Higgins." One of the pirates asked.  
  
"Of course I do, he's one of my Newsies. But he's a horrible gambler…but not nearly as bad as Mush." Blink stopped, he was having so much fun that he had nearly forgotten about Mush. "So, how do you know Race?" He asked in a slightly less amused way.  
  
"We met him at Sheepshead Races…he's one of the best gamblers I've ever seen, no matter what he always won!"  
  
"What game where you playing?" Blink asked, lately Race had become found of making up his own games and playing them before he bothers to make up all of the rules.  
  
"A game that he made up…but it was really fun, we won at first, but then he came from behind and won about five dollars off of us."  
  
Blink laughed, this did sound like Race, but the mention of any of the Newsies reminded him that Mush was still there, and had no clue where he was.  
  
"Hey, how long until we set sail?" Blink asked he might still have time to escape.  
  
"We are leaving at about noon tomorrow, why?"  
  
"Because I wanted to say good-bye to someone before I leave." Blink answered looking down at his feet.  
  
"You have a girl?" One of the younger looking pirates asked.  
  
"Not a girl, a guy, my best friend." Blink answered still looking at his feet. "We were selling papes together the day you took me…but we were going to split up then meet at Tibby's later. But ya'know we never did…he must be really worried about me…he isn't like the rest of us newsies, he wears his heart on his sleeve…and he hasn't grown up yet." Blink continued, wondering why he was telling them this, after all these were the people who had taken him away from Mush.  
  
The Pirates grinned, "Wait 'til the Captain finds out his son likes the fellas…won't that really get his goat."  
  
"I don't like the fellas!" Blink said defending himself, that wasn't a complete lie; he only liked Mush and girls. "I like goils I swear!"  
  
"Sure you do Kid."  
  
Blink gathered his winnings. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"Race! Wake up!" Mush yelled shaking the still sleeping Race.  
  
"Spot…" Race was still asleep…so Mush decided to take more drastic actions.  
  
Mush ran into the bathroom and got a bucket of water. He threw it on Race. "WAKE UP!"  
  
"What? Why'd you do that Mush?" Race asked.  
  
"You need to wake up…we are going to go and save Kid, remember."  
  
"I said in the morning…now leave me alone." Race said turning around.  
  
"It is morning you bum…now wake up!" Mush yelled once more.  
  
Jack, who had just woken up, leaned over, "Race, just go with him…or I'll soak you…I need sleep…"  
  
"What time is it?" Race said going for his pocket watch.  
  
Mush smiled, "Morning."  
  
Race looked down at the watch…it was 2:30 in the morning.  
  
"It's too early to go save Blink…let's go at about noon." Race said trying to go back to sleep.  
  
"He might be gone by noon…come on Race…please…I'll give you a deck of cards." Mush begged.  
  
"Okay!" Race jumped out of bed and pulled on his pants at about the same time. "Where's my vest?"  
  
Mush handed him his vest, "Can we go now."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Blink looked over at the clock that hung above his door, "Three o'clock, eh…they might all be asleep."  
  
He slowly began to sneak off. When he passed his father's room. He slowly opened the door. He needed to get his eye-patch back. Sure, he knew that he didn't need it, but heck! It was part of who he was…plus he kept running into things thinking that they were further to the right then he thought they were…it was kinda embarrassing.  
  
"Chevy me timbers," Captain Fredric yelled out. Blink paused fearing that his father was awake until he heard him snoring again.  
  
"There it is…my beautiful eye-patch…and the…" Blink smiled evilly, "The treasure map."  
  
Blink walked slowly out of the captain's quarters…he might have pirate's blood in his veins…but he was not a pirate.  
  
He ran to the edge of the ship and climbed over the edge, pausing for one moment to say, "Bye Papa…I'll tell my mother Hello for you." Then he continued onto the Dock.  
  
"Kid! Kid!" Mush yelled out at the top of his voice as Race merely said "Blink!" under his breathe.  
  
"Maybe he's asleep, Mush, did you ever think of that?" Race said angrily…they had been out for over an hour and there was still no sign of Blink anywhere.  
  
"Wait…what's that?" Mush asked pointing over to a figure coming off of a ship. "I think its…KID!" Mush yelled running over to the figure embracing him as soon as they were close enough.  
  
"Never leave me alone again, understand Kid?" Mush said still hugging Blink.  
  
This ironically woke up Captain Fredric and his crew who came running over to the edge just in time to see Mush and Blink kiss.  
  
"Fire at Will!" Captain Fredric yelled then all of his crew turned and shoot poor Will, who died at once. "This was all his fault…if he woulda stood on guard like I told him to, my son wouldn't have kissed another boy."  
  
"But sir," one of the random pirates dared to speak out, "Tonight was your night to stand guard."  
  
"Oh…right…Sorry Will." Captain Fredric said turning back to Mush and Blink who were now talking to Race.  
  
"Ahoy there, are you that Racetrack Higgins guy?" He asked.  
  
"Depends…who wants to know?" Race said with a grin.  
  
"How would you like to be my new first officer? There is an opening now."  
  
Race looked over to Will's body, "No thank you…I like to live."  
  
So the pirates left thinking they had the treasure map, the newsies went back to the lodging house, and they all lived happily ever after…besides Will because he's dead…and the pirates because they didn't have the treasure map…and the Newsies because they hadn't been selling papes for a while…so I guess I should just say…The End. 


End file.
